The Heart of a Spartan
by moviebuffgirl
Summary: Meet Dyna, the lovely daughter of King Leonidas and Queen Gorgo. As a child, she was sent away to avoid the cruel fate met at the hands of the Ephors. Learn the role she plays in the Battle of Thermopylae and her love for Dilios, a brave Spartan warrior.
1. The Princess of Sparta

**Chapter One: The Princess of Sparta  
**

She was beautiful.

Leonidas stared at the small form kicking amidst the thick folds of the blanket.

"A girl, your Majesty," the midwife said, bowing. "A beautiful, healthy baby girl."

"Beautiful. Yes, indeed," Leonidas murmured, studying the baby's features carefully. She had her mother's lovely eyes and mouth, and she seemed to have inherited his strong jawline.

"Leonidas," he heard his wife call from the bed. "How is our child?"

Leonidas walked over to his wife, Gorgo, who was struggling to sit up. The midwife quickly moved to her side and urged her to lie back down. The queen's naked body was slick with sweat, and the midwife's assistants removed the bloodied sheets from the bed.

"She is a gift from the Gods," Leonidas told his wife, handing the small bundle to her.

Gorgo smiled down at their daughter as the baby latched on to her breast and began sucking greedily at the milk. "What shall we name her?"

"Dyna. She will be a powerful child when she grows up," Leonidas decided.

He watched as his queen fed their little princess and felt a swell of pride. Of course he would have preferred that their firstborn would be a boy, but Dyna had captured his heart easily. He would not allow the Elders to take her away from him.

"Your Majesty."

Leonidas turned and saw Captain Artemis, his close friend. The Spartan warrior looked ill at ease, but when his king approached he adopted a calm demeanor.

"What is it, Artemis?" Leonidas asked. "Is something wrong?"

"The Elders. They wish to see the child," Artemis replied slowly. "They want to make sure there are no deformities."

Leonidas felt his temper rise. If the Elders laid a violent hand against his daughter, he would rip them all to shreds. He nodded slowly, and he knew Artemis had seen anger flash in his eyes.

"They will not take her," Gorgo said defiantly, clutching Dyna tightly to her chest. "I won't allow it."

"We are bound to honor the law, Gorgo," Leonidas reminded her.

"She is our daughter!" Gorgo said, her voice rising. "If I have to fight them, I will!"

Leonidas looked at her defiant stance and nodded. "They won't. But I do not think they will find anything wrong with our Dyna. She is a perfect child."

The words had barely left his lips when the Elders entered. They maintained a respectful distance from the Queen, but Leonidas knew that they were silently asking to see his child.

He walked over to his wife's side, who resisted for a few seconds before handing him Dyna. The infant stirred, but made no shrill cry at being separated from her mother's breast.

Leonidas watched as the Elders examined every aspect of his daughter, before finally handing her back to him.

"Congratulations, your Majesty," they said. "You have a strong, healthy baby daughter. May we ask what she is to be called?"

"Dyna. Princess Dyna," Leonidas told them.

One of the Elders nodded. "A fitting name."

They left without a backward glance. Gorgo stretched out her arms for the child, and Leonidas surrendered Dyna to her again.

"There was no need to worry, my love." Leonidas sat beside his queen, who was now rocking their child to sleep.

"Still. The Elders can be very unpredictable. We may find her perfect, but _they_might not think so." Gorgo pressed a kiss to Dyna's head. "Sleep well, Princess of Sparta."

* * *

_**4 years later...**_

Dilios was tired. He had spent most of the day training with the other Spartan warriors, and every spear thrust he made brought rivers of pain shooting throughout his body. But he was a Spartan. He would fight until his very breath had been extinguished from his body.

"Dilios!"

King Leonidas' voice echoed throughout the training arena, but it was only Dilios who turned and stopped. The other warriors grunted, screamed their battle cry, raised their shields, or slammed their swords or spears into their opponent.

Dilios walked over to the king and bowed. "Yes, your Majesty?"

Dilios barely noticed the small form standing a few feet behind the King, but she did.

Four-year old Dyna peeked from behind her father's red cape and studied Dilios. The warrior was only twelve, but he already showed promise. Dyna giggled softly and ducked behind her father again.

"..emissaries from Arcadia are arriving. As Captain Artemis has informed me, you are showing great promise. I trust that you can accompany the small retinue that will fetch them from the border?" Leonidas said.

Dilios nodded and bowed. "It would be an honor to serve your Majesty."

Leonidas nodded curtly. "Excellent. Resume training Dilios, and then report to Captain Artemis for further instructions."

Dilios bowed again and returned to the arena. He was glad to have an excuse to get out of the city once in a while, and being able to prove his mettle alongside Captain Artemis was a dream come true.

_Well, one of my dreams come true_, he corrected himself silently as he quickly blocked a sword thrust from an overly eager opponent. _My real dream is to fight in a war with King Leonidas. But I think it would take some time._

* * *

Leonidas turned from young Dilios, noting that the trainee had returned to the arena. It was then when he noticed Dyna tugging at one of the spears on the table. He bit back a smile and walked slowly towards his daughter.

"And what do you think you are doing, Dyna?" he asked her.

"I want to fight," Dyna said, a fierceness in her eyes that Leonidas knew all too well.

He chuckled. "Not yet Dyna. Not yet."

"When?" she demanded, still trying to pull the spear off the table.

"When you are older." Leonidas gently pried her fingers from the base of the spear and led her away from the training arena. He preferred having Dyna stay with her mother, but Dyna had the tendency to gravitate towards him. Gorgo pretended to be annoyed, but Leonidas knew better.

Dyna had them all wrapped around her finger, and neither Gorgo nor Leonidas could stay mad at their daughter for long.

One thing worried them however. Even though she was only four years old, it was obvious that Dyna would grow to be an exceptional beauty. She had long ebony hair that fell just past her shoulders, small eyes that usually portrayed an intense and piercing gaze, and a thin mouth. Some Spartans believed that the queen was not Dyna's real mother, but Aphrodite, the goddess of Love and Beauty. Gorgo tried hard not to show that these words did not affect her, but at times Leonidas found her deep in thought, as if wondering whether the rumors held some truth to them.

"Father, why won't you let me train like the others?" Dyna asked him as they neared their sleeping chambers. "Shouldn't I learn to fight too? I know Mother has skill with the sword."

"Because you're far too young, Dyna. I promise, the moment you are old enough, I will train you myself," he assured her.

Dyna wasn't easily dissuaded. "When, Father? When?"

Leonidas saw Gorgo standing by the doorway and he smiled. "When you turn six, Dyna."

That seemed to calm Dyna down, because she slipped from his grasp and ran towards her mother, who immediately enveloped her in a crushing hug. "Dyna, my darling. Why do you insist on coming with your father to the training arena?"

To Leonidas, she said: "You know I don't like it when she goes there."

Leonidas chuckled. "I left her in her room, but she always finds a way to escape. She's determined."

Gorgo shook her head, but smiled anyway. "What am I going to do with you?"

Dyna blinked up at her and then buried her face in Gorgo's hair.

"She's tired," Leonidas guessed.

"No I'm not!" came Dyna's feeble retort. She, however, could not mask the yawn that escaped from her lips; Leonidas and Gorgo exchanged a knowing glance.

Gorgo carried Dyna to her room and set her down on her bed. "Rest now, Dyna, heart of my heart."

Dyna tried to keep her eyes open but failed, slowly slipping into the dark world of dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep, this story has shorter chapters (compared to my other stories). I hope you don't mind. ;)**

**Reviews are more than welcome! :)**

**In case you were wondering what Dyna would look like when she grows up, I imagine her to be similar to Kristin Kruek. Feel free to drop suggestions though. ;)**


	2. This Life Is Not For You

**Chapter Two: "This Life is Not For You"**

Dilios stole a glance at the silent form walking behind him. He couldn't believe that his first real mission - save for accompanying the Arcadian emissaries to Sparta two years ago - was to deliver the young Spartan princess to their allies in Arcadia. King Leonidas had sworn him to secrecy regarding this mission.

"I can now see she cannot stay here anymore," the king had said, with the smallest hint of sadness in his voice. "Dilios, I am entrusting her to you because you have proved to be a trustworthy warrior. Keep her safe on the road to Arcadia, and when you arrive, give this letter to King Vasilios."

Dilios didn't fully understand the reason why the king wanted to send his daughter away, but when he saw Princess Dyna, he knew.

King Leonidas wanted to spare her from the Ephors.

The Ephors were a group of grotesque priests who claimed only the most beautiful Spartan girls as Oracles - both in the temple and in their beds. Their hideous forms covered equally dark souls.

Dyna was easily the most beautiful girl in Sparta, and Dilios knew that once the Ephors would learn of her beauty, they would spirit her away to their temple atop a rocky hill, despite her young age. Another glance at the princess showed that she was studying the passing fields and treelines, her expression blank.

When the king had informed her of her supposed visit to Arcadia, Dyna was initially against it. She had just begun training with him last week, and she wanted to learn more about how to properly defend herself. Dilios found it amusing that a Spartan girl would be fanatically interested in warfare. Then again, she _was _the king's daughter.

Finally Dyna had relented, and she set off for Arcadia with Dilios early that morning. Now the sun had set beyond the horizon, and the stars were seen twinkling in the twilight sky.

"Is it true that the Arcadians dabble in black magic?" Dyna whispered softly from behind him.

"They do. Even the Athenians go to them whenever they need a spell cast," Dilios replied. "But I believe that they are more on magic in general. Black magic is practiced by their elder sorcerers."

Dyna sighed and they continued walking in silence. Finally Dilios stopped in front of a group of rocks that formed a small enclave.

"Camp," he said, and Dyna nodded. To his surprise, Dyna began helping him set up a small bonfire area and broke off several large leaves on a nearby tree that she lay on the ground as a makeshift mattress.

"I'll be back." Dilios grabbed his spear and walked off. He found Dyna to be rather unsettling. Even though she was only six, she acted older than her years. Whether it was due to her royal upbringing, Dilios didn't know.

Then of course there was the small fact of her undeniable beauty. It took all of his control not to gape at her all of the time, which was why he made it a point to walk ahead of her, checking every now and then to make sure she was still keeping up with him.

_Are you attracted to her?_ he asked himself as he spotted a wild boar and thrust his spear through the animal's skull easily. He took out his knife and began removing the organs before finally skinning the boar and hoisting it onto his shoulders.

Dyna was lying on the leaves, but at the sound of his footsteps she jumped up, unsheathing her knife in one fluid motion. When she saw him however, she relaxed, and returned the knife to its sheath.

"Finally. I was wondering when you would return," she said placidly.

"Apologies, my lady." Dilios cut up the boar and stuck them on a sharp stick he found, while Dyna started the fire. Soon they were munching on the crispy flesh of the boar. Dilios found it to be quite tasty, although he could see that Dyna was struggling not to retch.

"Would you prefer I look for some fruit?" he offered, after Dyna coughed as she swallowed the meat.

"No, no thank you. I just... I'm used to eating this with seasoning."

Dilios thought she looked ashamed with herself, but he decided not to point it out. He was about to take another bite when Dyna spoke.

"How long will I stay there? Father says it would be only for a short while, but I can't help but think he's sending me away," Dyna admitted, her voice hoarse. Dilios thought she was going to cry; he had hardly seen anyone cry, save for his mother as Captain Artemis and another Spartan warrior had taken him from her when he was young.

"I don't know, my lady," Dilios replied truthfully. "The king only instructed me to accompany you there and return immediately."

Dyna frowned. "Father never thinks I'm worthy to learn how it is to be a leader. I'm a Spartan, and a member of the royal family, no less. I may not rule once my mother gives birth to a son, but I can still help defend Sparta!"

Dilios was impressed with Dyna's determination and sense of loyalty for her city. "He has his reasons. The king may not be eager to divulge information, my lady, but I assure you that the things he does are for the greater good."

"I know. I did not mean to doubt my father. I just wish..." Dyna broke off, finally lapsing into that all-too familiar silence that had enveloped them since they left Sparta.

* * *

King Vasilios read the letter that Leonidas, his childhood friend, had sent him. A few feet away from him was Leonidas' six year old daughter, Dyna, and her escort, the hardy warrior Dilios. Dilios had a firm grip on his spear, while Dyna met Vasilios' gaze levelly.

_She is definitely Leonidas' daughter_, he thought. _And very beautiful too. But why is he asking me to do such a thing?_

"Come, Dyna," he said, extending his arm out to the girl. Dyna glanced at Dilios before making her way up the polished marble steps. "I am honored to have the Princess of Sparta here in my home."

"And such a beautiful princess too," his wife, Queen Alyssa, commented wistfully.

The gods had not blessed the Arcadian Royal Family with a child, and Vasilios knew that his wife was secretly wishing that they had a daughter like Dyna.

Little did she know that it was about to come true.


	3. Life of a Warrior

**Chapter Three: The Life of a Warrior**

_Concentrate_, sixteen-year old Aricia told herself.

In front of her the Arcadian warrior swung his double-edged sword, its pointed tip grazing the air in a deadly arc. Aricia knew that if she made one mistake, just one, her head would be rolling on the sands.

Although she was the beloved Princess of Arcadia, Aricia was well-versed in warfare and hand-to-hand combat, with a bloodlust that outmatched even the most skilled Arcadian warrior. She was only sixteen, and yet she had been in a number of battles, claiming more heads that she could count on two hands.

Any parent would have been proud of her achievements, and yet King Vasilios and Queen Alyssa were anything but. In fact, they were her most vocal critics, banning her from the battlefield when she proved to be too violent and foolhardy.

"You are the only heir to the Arcadian throne," her father was fond of reminding her every so often. "Who will rule when I am gone? Your mother and I won't be around forever."

Aricia refused to be swayed by his words, but did so for the sake of her parents. She did love them, and although she was loathe to admit it, she wondered where this love for war came from.

King Vasilios was a complete pacifist, choosing the non-violent route as much as possible. And Queen Alyssa... Aricia hadn't known a gentler woman anywhere in Greece. Aricia was considered an oddity by many, since her cravings for war and battle matched those of the Spartans. Time and time again Aricia wondered if she originally came from that famous race that chose their boys as carefully as her mother chose her dresses and jewels.

Aricia forced herself to focus on the training at hand, and deftly blocked a potentially lethal swing from her opponent. She quickly returned the "favor", swinging her curved blade at him. Blood sprayed across her face, and the few spectators who had gathered in the training arena cheered. Her opponent fell to the ground, a huge gash across his chest. Blood dripped from the end of Aricia's sword, but she stepped back. One wound was sufficient; she needn't take an arm off just to prove her mettle. Her achievements on the battlefield had done that for her.

"Your Highness!"

Aricia turned and saw her father's personal messenger, Eristanes, waving from one of the several entrances to the training arena. She nodded to him and gave brief instructions to the other soldiers who had gathered around her fallen opponent.

"Make sure he gets the medical attention he needs," she said. To her opponent, she said: "You fought well."

"An honor, my Princess," he wheezed, trying hard not to wince as his blood slowly flowed from the gash. Slowly he was carried away, and Aricia strode across the sand to Eristanes.

"What is it?" she asked, sheathing her sword.

"A message from Sparta arrived, Princess," Eristanes replied, his head slightly bowed. "The King and Queen have heard of your admirable exploits and wish you to visit them for a time."

Aricia considered the invitation carefully. Sparta was known for its excellent training program, and if she would be able to convince her father and mother to let her go, then she may be able to improve her skills.

"What does Father say?" Aricia asked instead. "I suppose he said no."

Eristanes shook his head quickly. "No, not at all. He wishes to leave the decision to you."

"And Mother?"

Eristanes hesitated a split second before saying: "She is against the idea."

Aricia smiled; she had expected no less from her overprotective mother. But she knew that as long as she had her father on her side, her mother could do nothing about it. Aricia quickened her pace and, along with Eristanes, made her way to the throne room.

Two hardy men stood near her parents, and Aricia had no doubts who they were: the Spartan messengers. They wore nothing but sandals, a bright red cape that reached past their ankles, and thick leather briefs. They each held a long spear, but Aricia saw they had long swords strapped to their sides as well.

"Aricia, my child," her mother called, and Aricia walked confidently towards her mother. She was well aware that the Spartan warriors were studying her, and when she felt their gaze lock onto the curved sword at her side, one of them inhaled sharply.

"Mother," Aricia greeted, smiling at her. "I heard there was a message from Sparta."

"Yes," Queen Alyssa said, and there was no mistaking the displeasure in her tone. "King Leonidas and Queen Gorgo have been impressed by your countless achievements, Aricia, and they wish to see you for themselves."

"Well, my Queen, the Princess has shown exceptional talent for war," Eristanes added hesitantly, as Aricia sat down on the throne beside her mother.

"How long will she be there?" Queen Alyssa asked. Her question was directed at the two warriors, who glanced at each other before speaking.

"Our King leaves the decision to you, Your Majesty. He only wishes to see the Princess, but he does not want to cause any inconvenience on your part," said one.

"Leonidas hasn't changed one bit, I see," King Vasilios commented, smiling. "I know my daughter will not say no to such an invitation..."

"Vasilios, will I have no say in this?" Queen Alyssa asked. "She is _my_ daughter too, you know!"

"Hush, Mother," Aricia said soothingly. "Not in front of our guests."

The queen took a few seconds to compose herself, but it was clear to Aricia and King Vasilios that she was still against the proposal.

Finally...

"Mother, I am to turn seventeen in a few months. I would love nothing more than for you and Father to allow me to visit Sparta as my birthday gift." Aricia hoped her mother would agree; she was the only one standing between her and her visit to Sparta.

"My love, think about it," King Vasilios instructed, placing his hand ontop of his wife's. "Leonidas is our closest friend and ally. He has fought beside me many times in the past, and has proven to be a loyal friend. Shall we deny him his simplest wish: to see what our daughter has become?"

Queen Alyssa exhaled slowly. Even the Spartan warriors were looking at her - covertly, of course. After what seemed like an eternity, she nodded.

A huge grin formed on Aricia's face, and she wanted to hug her mother. But then Queen Alyssa unexpectedly stood up and walked out of the throne room, flanked by her ladies.

Aricia's eyes widened, and she threw an alarmed look at her father.

"She needs time. You haven't been away from us since you were born," King Vasilios assured her. He then turned to the two Spartans. "When is she expected?"

"Whenever the Princess is ready, King."

King Vasilios nodded and ordered Eristanes to escort them to the dining hall, where they may eat and rest. Aricia watched the Spartans go, noting that they seemed to be glancing at her every now and then. Finally, when the rest of their audience had departed, Aricia turned to her father.

"Should I go to Sparta, Father?" Aricia frowned slightly, and a thought came unbidden to her mind: images of sharp spears clashing against heavy bronze shields... a tall, muscular man lifting a young girl up in his arms and laughing... a small, pudgy hand reaching for a spear.

Aricia shook her head and the images disappeared, and instead she saw her father looking at her and smiling.

"Sparta is the best place for you to learn, Aricia. They are the best people who can teach you how to be a warrior. Perhaps you may even find it to be more of a home," he said vaguely.

Aricia was surprised; she never expected him to voice out his approval for her preference for war and fighting. "But Mother..."

"She will get over this. You have always been by her side; I expect this small visit is a huge change for her. Do not worry. She loves you, and the reason why she agreed in the first place is because she knew it would make you happy. She does not want to be the one standing in the way of your happiness."King Vasilios stood, and Aricia copied him. Together, they made their way across the throne room.

"How long must I stay there?" she finally asked as they reached the hallway.

King Vasilios thought long and hard. "For as long as you need to be."

* * *

Aricia sighed and checked her sword for what seemed to be the thousandth time. She and the two Spartans who had arrived in Arcadia five days ago were now on their way to Sparta. At first the queen had insisted that Aricia be escorted with no less than fifteen Arcadian warriors, but Aricia refused, saying she believed in the ability of Admus and Orion to protect her. Although they never showed it, the two Spartans felt flattered. Queen Alyssa finally relented - again - and Aricia set off for Sparta on horseback, accompanied by Admus and Orion.

Now they were a few hours away from the state, and Aricia felt butterflies in her stomach. She had asked many questions about Sparta from Admus and Orion, who seemed amused that a young girl such as her was interested, particularly in their training and warfare.

During their first night Aricia had insisted that they spar with her, which ended in Orion sprawled on his back, while Admus and Aricia at a stalemate.

"You'd make a fine queen someday," Admus said. "If I didn't know you were the Princess of Arcadia, I'd say you were a Spartan."

For some reason that statement pleased Aricia to no end.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Orion twirl his spear, before hitching it on a special holder fitted on the saddle.

"What is the King like?" Aricia asked, adjusting her hood.

"We have nothing but complete trust in him," Admus replied. "You can't help but want him on your side during a battle."

"Oh. What about the Queen?"

"The Queen is as fierce as the King, if not fiercer. She is also very wise."

Aricia smiled in anticipation. An unexplicable feeling came over her, like she was going someplace familiar.

_Perhaps you may even find it to be more of a home_, her father had said.

Soon she would find out.


	4. Memories

**Chapter Four: Memories**

Aricia was stunned. Sparta was even better than she imagined. Although the structures weren't as polished or fine as those in Arcadia, Aricia didn't mind. She loved the rough texture that could be found practically everywhere in the city; it showed that the people cared more for honing their fighting skills than mundane things like marble temples or homes.

She caught Admus and Orion watching her tentatively, as if hoping to read her reaction in her expressions. She turned to them and smiled.

"Sparta is lovely," she said, causing Admus and Orion to smile with relief. She knew she looked rather fragile (a fact that she frequently used against her opponents, since many of them didn't believe a young girl like her could best a seasoned warrior), and she hoped to prove to them, especially to the King and Queen, that she was not a damsel in distress.

She especially wanted to prove to them that she could defeat a Spartan in battle, and she hoped she could do it soon.

A crowd slowly gathered as they rode slowly down the winding streets. Some whispered, while others eyed her curiously. Admus and Orion went unnoticed, of course, although there were several young girls who pointed at them and laughed girlishly.

Soon they reached the city center, where an even larger group of Spartans awaited. King Leonidas and Queen Gorgo stood at the very entrance of the palace, which featured a facade of thick pillars and a path that led to a small garden. King Leonidas wore the same attire as Admus and Orion, but his regal bearing clearly pegged him as King of Sparta. He had a powerful build, with rock hard abs and thick muscles. Unlike his soldiers, he had no spear on either of his hands.

Beside him was his queen, who was scantily clad - in Aricia's opinion, but she saw most of the Spartan women wore clothes of a similar fashion - in a beige dress, with a very low neckline that showed off her plump breasts. An ivory necklace shaped like a lion's fang hung from her neck, and like her husband, it was only her proud bearing that set her apart from the other Spartans. Another figure stood beside the King and Queen, wearing nothing but a cloth brief: Prince Pleistarchus. He had a shaved head, as custom in Sparta, and he looked very much like the King.

Admus and Orion dismounted from their horses at the same time, and bowed to the King, whose gaze rested on Aricia's for a minute or two. Aricia was about to dismount her horse as well, when King Leonidas addressed the Spartans gathered in the area.

"Spartans!" King Leonidas boomed, his voice thick and heavy. At once the crowd fell silent. "We have the greatest honor of having a very special emissary from Arcadia. Her exploits in battle can rival those of mine, and yet she is still a young girl. Let us give her the welcome she so rightly deserves. Princess Aricia of Arcadia!"

The crowd roared with approval, and Aricia half-expected to be mobbed. However, the Spartans maintained their places, allowing her to get off her horse and walk to the King and Queen, who were now smiling warmly.

"Welcome to Sparta, Aricia," Queen Gorgo greeted, her smile highlighting every inch of her lovely face. "I trust you will enjoy your stay here."

"I am grateful that you invited me in the first place, Your Majesty," Aricia told the queen, who laughed softly.

"'Your Majesty'? How very formal of you. We are both royals, are we not? I insist that you call me Gorgo." Queen Gorgo smiled again, and then stepped aside. King Leonidas easily filled the space where his wife once stood, and like her, he had a wide grin on his face.

"Princess Aricia. Such an honor to finally meet the person behind the legend."

"Legend? Surely I haven't earned that title yet," Aricia protested. "I merely defend my home and my people."

"Greatness is something people recognize. Do not doubt your greatness, Aricia. I can see you have done many great and legendary things, and will continue to do so." King Leonidas spoke softly now, and his tone stirred something deep within her.

A sense of... love? Familiarity?

Aricia wondered where these feelings came from, for surely she hadn't met King Leonidas before this day. Aricia became so wrapped up in her thoughts that she was surprised to see herself being led by the queen - rather, Gorgo - down a short hallway and into an empty bedroom.

"This isn't like your room back home, Aricia. But it's one of the largest in the palace," Gorgo said. Pleistarchus stood beside her and Gorgo smiled. "And forgive us for not introducing you to our son, Pleistarchus. Pleistarchus, this is Aricia. She is our visitor from Arcadia."

"A pleasure to meet you, young Pleistarchus," Aricia said, kneeling down and shaking the boy's hand.

"I am pleased to meet you too, Aricia." Pleistarchus had wide, friendly eyes and a rather cheeky smile. Aricia liked him immediately.

"Are you starting your training already?" she asked. Aricia knew that Spartan boys began training at a very young age, and she wondered if the sons of Spartan kings had the same privilege.

Pleistarchus nodded. "Father is my tutor. I'll be going away to training school in four years."

"I started training when I was eight years old, too. I still train, as a matter of fact."

Pleistarchus eyes grew even wider. "You train? But... you're a girl!"

Aricia laughed. "That's the main reason why I learned how to fight. So that I know how to defend myself."

Aricia and Pleistarchus would have gone all day talking about training and warfare, had it not been for the presence of King Leonidas. He watched the two with growing interest. He would have been content to watch the two of them go into the finer points of using a spear and the curved sword - which Aricia had strapped to her side - if Gorgo had not seen him and hesitantly interrupted the two.

"Oh don't stop on my account," King Leonidas said quickly.

Aricia glanced at Pleistarchus covertly, and the young prince winked.

"Pleistarchus, it's time for your training. Captain Artemis is waiting for you," King Leonidas told his son.

Pleistarchus nodded and then looked at Aricia. "We'll talk more later." It was neither a question nor a request, but a statement shared between two close friends.

"Certainly, Pleistarchus." Aricia looked pleased at the prospect. For some unknown reason, the fact that the entire royal family of Sparta was there with her brought a sense of calm in her. Aricia was puzzled, but decided not to let it trouble her. It was, after all, a pleasant sensation, and she was happy to experience it instead of the adrenaline-pumped experience of war.

Shortly after Pleistarchus left, Aricia decided to tell the King and Queen about her feelings. They were her most gracious hosts, and she felt that she needed to tell them about it. Aricia loathed the idea of keeping secrets from King Leonidas and Queen Gorgo.

The queen must have seen her worried expression because she approached her slowly. "Aricia? Is something wrong?"

"I hope I'm not too bold in asking you, Your Majesty," Aricia began, forgetting the queen's earlier request at dropping all formalities. "But I just want to ask if we've met before."

The queen looked swiftly at her husband, who answered the question in her stead.

"No, we have not, Aricia. Why?"

"I... I don't know," Aricia admitted. "It's just that your faces... even your voices are familiar. It's like I've been hearing them my whole life."

Aricia was too absorbed in figuring out the meaning behind it to notice that the king and queen looked alarmed. Before any of them could speak, however, Aricia mused: "But perhaps it's because I accompanied Mother and Father to a visit in Sparta when I was a baby, but I just forgot all about it."

_Ah, but they said they never met you before_, a voice said in her head. _If you _did_ accompany your parents to Sparta when you were a baby, then what they said was false_.

Aricia shook her head, casting aside all doubts. She knew instinctively that the king and queen were good people, and that they would never do her any harm.

"Forgive me, I was rash in thinking so." Aricia smiled awkwardly, and felt relieved when the queen smiled, assuring her that no damage had been done.

* * *

"She knows," Gorgo whispered as she watched Aricia eat her food. She and her husband were seated at the table, waiting for Pleistarchus. Dinner had begun without him, as custom, but Gorgo felt uneasy. What if after all the precautions they had taken - asking Vasilios and Alyssa to give their daughter the Draught of Forgetfulness to ensure that her memory of her life in Sparta would be erased and raising her as their own - were all for naught?

Leonidas studied Aricia from the corner of his eye. "She doesn't know, my love. If she did, she would have identified us as her real parents. She's safe."

"She's so beautiful," Gorgo said. "I see she has inherited your thirst for war."

"She is a true Spartan," Leonidas agreed. "And she is gloriously beautiful. If we hadn't sent her away, the Ephors would have certainly taken her as their Oracle."

Gorgo repressed a shudder. The very thought of those vile soothsayers laying their rough hands on the soft skin of her daughter brought goosebumps.

_We did the right thing_, Gorgo decided silently, finally taking a chunk of the roasted boar in front of her.


	5. The Ephors

**Chapter Five: The Ephors**

Sunlight streamed through the open window and Aricia moaned softly and opened her eyes. For a few seconds she wondered what had happened to the smooth marble walls of her room and the gossamer curtains that usually fluttered with the breeze. When she noticed the rough floor and sparsely furnished room, however, she remembered.

_Sparta_, she thought.

Although it was only a few minutes after sun rise, she could hear the urgent grunts and clashing of swords that told her the Spartan warriors had begun their training.

Aricia grinned and threw the blankets off her body - and then froze. Several girls were milling around her room, talking quietly among themselves. When they saw that she was awake, they stopped talking and began fussing over her.

"Please, stop," she said, and they obeyed. "What is going on? Who are you?"

"They are your personal handmaidens, Aricia," said a voice from the doorway.

Queen Gorgo.

"But I can manage on my own, Gorgo," Aricia persisted. "They don't need to wait on me."

"Is that what you do in Arcadia? I understand you have a whole army of servants to pander to your every whim. If you are worried about leaving the royal household short-handed, don't be. They personally volunteered to attend to you during your stay here."

Aricia bit her lip before nodding. "I just don't want to impose anything unnecessary upon you or the King."

The queen waved her hand dismissively. "You aren't a burden, Aricia. You are a royal emissary, one who has the right to enjoy every comfort Sparta has to offer you." The queen smiled warmly at her, and Aricia found herself returning the queen's smile.

"I'll be seeing you in the dining hall. Apparently you've made quite an impression with my son. He is eager to have you with him during his training," Queen Gorgo said before leaving.

Aricia laughed softly and waited as the girls chose her dress - a dark blue Grecian dress with a gold belt that cinched at her waist - and washed and combed her hair. When they were done they left, continuing their conversation as if nothing special had happened.

One of the girls lagged behind, and as Aricia stepped out of the room, the girl approached and smiled shyly. "Your Highness, I am Pelagia, your primary handmaiden."

Aricia nodded, smiling. Pelagia had a slightly chubby face, with round cheeks and eyes that seemed too wide for her face. Nevertheless she was striking, and Aricia knew she could count on her.

"It's nice to meet you, Pelagia," Aricia said. "Could you show me the way to the dining hall?"

"Of course, my lady," Pelagia replied, and they immediately set off down the hallway. A few minutes later Aricia saw the two doors that led to the dining hall. As she followed Pelagia inside, she noticed there were a number of men huddled close to the king. All of them wore gold cloaks that shimmered as they moved.

They seemed to sense that she had arrived; as one they all looked up and at her, and Aricia gasped in surprise.

All of them had wrinkled and contorted faces that could rival a shriveled raisin, and their tongues seemed to loll out of their mouths, causing thick globs of drool to dribble down their chins. Warts covered nearly every inch of their face, and Aricia found it hard to cover her disgust.

"Is that her?" the tallest of the cloaked beings - Aricia couldn't imagine them as men - asked the king, who nodded stiffly. Aricia saw the queen sitting beside the king, her eyes on the food in front of her.

"A pity. Such a pity," another of the beings crooned. His gaze seemed to penetrate through Aricia's dress, as if he were imagining her naked. Apparently he liked what he saw, and he laughed thickly.

"She would have made a fine Oracle," a third added. "A very fine Oracle."

The others murmured their agreement.

"If you have nothing else to say, priests, I suggest you head back to your temple," the king told them. Aricia could tell that he was carefully structuring his words so as not to make it appear that he was ordering them around. "The princess needs to break her fast."

"Of course, of course, my king," they exclaimed, bowing jerkily. Their backs bent slightly, as if a single bone from their spine had been ripped as they were standing there. "We trust the young princess will grace our fair city for a long time. A very long time."

With that, they all filed out of the dining hall, their eyes never leaving Aricia's face and body. Once they were gone, Aricia hurried to the empty seat beside the king, Pelagia following closely.

"Who were they, my lord?" she asked, as Pelagia pulled her chair out for her.

"The Ephors," King Leonidas replied, disgust finally registering on his face. "The priests of Sparta. They came here when word of your arrival reached their wrinkled ears. Apparently your beauty has far encompassed your fighting skills, and they wished to bear witness to it."

"But.. why did they say they wished I could be an Oracle? I do not possess the powers of foresight." Aricia thanked Pelagia and chose a deep red apple and a few slices of cheese. A servant poured wine for her in a bronze goblet, and she drank the blessed liquid in one gulp.

"They are extensions of the gods, my dear," Queen Gorgo explained. "They can give you the powers of foresight if they so wished."

"Then why me? They have a lot of Spartan women to choose from," Aricia pressed.

The king and queen exchanged looks, and Aricia wondered if she had been too nosy.

"The Ephors' lust is the main factor why they chose you. They run a small brothel amongst themselves in their temple, using the current Oracle as their whore. Only the most beautiful Spartan girls are chosen as Oracles, and you, Aricia, are easily the most beautiful woman in Sparta... aside from my wife, of course," King Leonidas told her.

Aricia remained silent. The idea of being left at the mercy of those repulsive and ugly lumps of flesh sickened her, and to know that they sexually abused the unfortunate women who were to be their oracles made them seem even less human.

"Be thankful you are an Arcadian, Aricia. You are untouchable in their eyes." Queen Gorgo gave Aricia a reassuring smile.

"Can the Ephors choose a member of the royal family to be an Oracle?" Aricia asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

The king stilled.

"Yes, they can," Queen Gorgo replied, placing a comforting hand on her husband's arm. "But they can only choose virgins, not those who have been bodily claimed by the King. I am the mother of the next King of Sparta, so I cannot be touched."

"If they did dare lay a hand on you, I'm sure the king will wage war against them," Aricia said before taking a bite of the apple.

The king laughed at this, and Aricia relaxed. She had feared that her questions were annoying the king, so his laughter was a welcome indication that all was well. They ate their breakfast in silence, and Aricia found herself wondering why she wanted so hard to please the king and queen. It was as if all she wanted was their approval, and that she loathed to think that eventually, they would realize that she was simply a nuisance and needed to be sent back to Arcadia.

The words of her father, King Vasilios, echoed in her mind once more: _Perhaps you may even find it to be more of a home._

_Well Father, I fear you may be right_, Aricia thought. _It's only been a day since I arrived, but this place already feels like home. I _am_ home._

* * *

King Leonidas was not pleased. The visit by the Ephors ruined any chance he and Gorgo might have had in revealing Aricia's true parentage.

_They wanted her so badly, I could feel their lust for her oozing out of their bodies_, King Leonidas reflected. _No, Aricia cannot know who she is. She needs to be safe. Gorgo and I can continue this little charade. I know that one mistake, one small revelation, and Aricia... _Dyna_ will be taken to their hellish temple and violently raped. I cannot let that happen. _

Leonidas looked at Aricia and Pleistarchus, who were both on the training arena. The other warriors were on the other half, but most of them were quietly observing the Arcadian princess and the Spartan prince. Aricia certainly lived up to their expectations: she had easily bested Captain Artemis in a duel, and now she was teaching Pleistarchus the proper ways of using a spear. The young boy was clearly smitten with his parents' beautiful guest, not knowing that she was really his older sister.

Leonidas felt pride swell up in his heart as his children trained together, now joined by the rest of the warriors in the arena. It was then when he realized that he missed having his daughter. He remembered the times she had sneaked up on him and tried to catch him off-guard, and the times when he tossed her carefully up in the air to make her giggle. The last time he had held her was ten years ago, when she was only six. Now, seeing the accomplished warrior she has become, Leonidas knows that she can fulfill a much greater destiny without having to fall at the lusty hands of the Ephors.


	6. Feels Like Home

**Chapter Six: "Feels Like Home"**

"Watch your back! Now duck! Spear thrust! Shield!"

Aricia shouted directions at Pleistarchus, who was facing an eight-year old opponent. So far the young Spartan prince showed plenty of promise, and Aricia felt immensely proud of him. It was three days after she had arrived in Sparta, but most of her time was spent in the training arena. Every so often, King Leonidas joined them and the rest of the older warriors, and Aricia was given the greatest honor of sparring with him.

Although she was eventually defeated, the fight lasted no less than two and a half hours, and by then a huge crowd had gathered in the arena. Aricia had clearly won herself a legion of admirers, most of them males. Her most ardent pursuer was Theron, one of the advisers of Sparta. Aricia didn't like the man; he reminded her of a wily fox. There were times when she caught him staring lustily at her, although there were times when she also caught him staring at the queen. Aricia wondered if the king knew about Theron's hidden desire for the queen - but if he did, then Theron would have certainly been dead by now.

"How am I doing?" Pleistarchus called out gleefully. As the prince turned to face her, his opponent took the opportunity to deliver a sharp blow to the prince's head, which Aricia quickly blocked with her shield. Pleistarchus' eyes grew wide, and he stared at his opponent in horror.

"Lesson number eighty-four. Never bring your guard down," Aricia told him as the other boy stepped back. "You may be distracted for even a fraction of a second, but that is certainly more than enough for your enemy to use to his or her advantage."

Pleistarchus nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Pleistarchus. Now. Again!" Aricia thrust her hand down and the two young boys began training. She was so engrossed with watching the two boys battle that she failed to notice Theron sidle up to her.

"You have certainly won the hearts of the Spartans, Princess," he said sleekly. "And just think: you have been here for less than a week. That is no mean feat."

Aricia chose to ignore him. Theron was a man who didn't give up easily however, and he whispered: "But you can earn a more valuable ally in me, Aricia, if you would only answer-"

"I am the Princess of Arcadia. I answer to no mere adviser," Aricia said scathingly. "Now leave!"

Theron stilled. "You will regret this," he hissed. Aricia looked at him evenly and waited until he had left the arena.

Theron unnerved her. He and the Ephors were the only sore spots in Sparta, and she wished to be rid of them. Unfortunately they were there to stay, and Aricia was forced to put up with them. Thankfully the Ephors didn't return to Sparta after their surprise visit, which meant that Aricia had to deal only with Theron.

A few hours later, Captain Artemis and his oldest son, Astinos, entered the arena. While the captain observed the trainees, Astinos walked up to Aricia and winked.

"Astinos," Aricia said, smiling. "Are you going to be bested by a girl this morning?"

"If you wish me to, my lady," Astinos replied, thumping his spear on the ground.

Aricia laughed softly. "Well, what are we waiting for, then?"

She quickly walked over to Captain Artemis and whispered a few instructions. He looked at Aricia for a split second before stopping the training sessions. As the warriors slowly walked off the training arena, Astinos and Aricia took their positions in the center. Astinos stood with his feet slightly apart, before crouching and holding his spear up, against his body. Aricia twirled the spear a few times before taking a defensive stance. They both looked at the captain for confirmation. He raised his hand and then lowered it in one smooth motion.

Astinos made the first move: he rushed at Aricia and aimed his spear at her head. Aricia quickly ducked and slammed the wooden handle of her spear on the back of his thigh. The impact was hard enough to splinter the wood. I barely heard Astinos cry out in pain and drop to the floor - the warriors had erupted into wild cheers.

Aricia turned and saw Astinos lay sprawled on the ground. Although his thigh was bleeding, he grinned at her like she had given him a passionate kiss. Captain Artemis looked at his son, and then at Aricia. Finally he smiled slowly.

"Well done. I don't think anyone was able to best their opponent that quickly," he commented.

"Indeed not." The king's voice sliced through the air, and the arena fell silent.

Arica and another warrior helped Astinos to his feet.

"King Leonidas," Aricia said, bowing her head slightly. "Forgive me if I have injured one of your warriors."

"They have had worse," the king stated. "And it seems that young Astinos was defeated by a girl. Is there no one who can make this lovely warrior taste the sands?"

For a few minutes nobody spoke. Suddenly..

"I will, my King." A sandy-haired warrior stepped out from the shadows, his mud-caked cape billowing at his back. He was carrying the standard bronze shield of Spartan warriors, and a sharp sword was sheathed to his side. His brilliantly blue eyes stared at Aricia's green ones, and for the first time in her life, Aricia felt weak in the knees. She gripped her spear tighter, hoping Astinos, who was slightly leaning against her, didn't notice her shaking.

"Ah, Dilios! Your mission to Troy has gone well, I trust?" King Leonidas gestured to the empty space in front of Aricia. "Let us see how well you will fare against the might of Arcadia."

As Dilios approached, Aricia tried to calm her nerves. Every step he took brought shivers up and down her body. He looked eerily familiar, as if she had known him all her life.

Images quickly flashed in her head: a young boy helping her walk across a gorge of sharp rocks, her lying next to the same boy in a small stone alcove with a bonfire crackling merrily a few feet away, and the young boy - with the same sandy hair and blue eyes as Dilios - hesitantly letting go of her hand as they stood near the marble doors that led to the throne room in Arcadia.

"...seems to be in a trance, my King," Aricia heard Dilios say.

"It may be all a ruse, Dilios," Captain Artemis interrupted. "She may be planning a stealth attack."

A few seconds passed before Aricia realized that she was staring at Dilios. In order to cover for her brief trance-like state, Aricia quickly unsheathed her sword and swung it in Dilios' direction. She desperately hoped she wouldn't hurt him, and when the loud clang of metal against metal echoed in the arena, Aricia breathed a sigh of relief.

The next few minutes were a blur: Dilios had quickly retaliated with a sword thrust of his own, which Aricia blocked with the handle of her sword. The two soon clashed all over the arena - the king, Captain Artemis, and Astinos even had to leave the training ground to avoid being caught in the furious swordfight that had erupted between the two.

For every sword swing, an expertly placed sword block was given. Things seemed evenly matched, and everyone was waiting on tenterhooks to see who would emerge victorious.

Twenty minutes into the fight, Dilios was able to grab hold of the leather strap of Aricia's top, sending her sprawling on the ground. Cheers erupted again as Dilios pounced on Aricia, pinning her in place. She was stunned; not only due to the fact that she had been suddenly thrown to the ground, but also because she could feel Dilios' hard and erect manhood, despite the few layers of cloth that separated it from her skin. Her breathing grew heavy, and as she looked up at him she saw the unmistakable look of lust and desire in his eyes.

_Don't think about _that, a voice in her head persisted. _You have never lost a battle; why start now?_

Aricia quickly arched her back and, using the small space that formed between her body and Dilios's, bent her leg and slammed it against his groin. He gave a loud grunt and rolled off of her. She took the opportunity to grab his shoulders and pin him down, holding the blade of her sword against his throat. She tried to ignore the fact that she was practically straddling him; she tried desperately to ignore the increasing throbbing of Dilios' manhood.

By Gods she hoped she wasn't wet.

Amidst the surprised cheers, Aricia heard the King laughing and congratulating her with her win. Aricia quickly stood up, eager to distance herself from Dilios. From the corner of her eye she saw Dilios stand.

"Apparently you don't have what it takes to beat her, Dilios," the King said. "But you do have the ability to make her feel the sands against her back... and more."

Aricia was horrified, although her face still maintained a passive expression.

_Did the King notice? Was I that obvious with my feelings?_ she thought wildly, as she shook Dilios' hand and accepted his congratulations.

The King then bade the warriors to continue their training, and Dilios joined the rest of the warriors. As he walked away, Aricia stole one last look at him.

To her surprise, he was looking at her as well.

* * *

"What influenced your decision, Aricia?" Queen Gorgo asked one evening.

"I know I've been here for a week, Gorgo, but so far I have learned so much. The training here in Sparta surpasses that of Arcadia, and I know if I stay here for a little longer, I can improve my skills," Aricia replied, taking a sip of cherry wine. "But if it would be a burden to you and the King, I understand."

"Nonsense," King Leonidas exclaimed. "You are free to stay here for as long as you wish, even if your training takes years. I'm sure Pleistarchus would be pleased to train by your side."

Aricia blushed. "Thank you, my lord. I enjoy training with the prince as well. He is a fast learner."

"Sparta has grown fond of you, Aricia. The people certainly wouldn't object to your lengthy visit. Have you talked to your parents about this?" Queen Gorgo held out her goblet and waited as a servant poured cherry wine for her.

"Yes, Gorgo. I sent them a letter, which they promptly replied. They don't mind, and they even extend their best wishes to you and the king," Aricia said.

"Excellent. So there will be no problems, I gather?" King Leonidas asked.

"None, my lord. Except of course if Pleistarchus becomes the one who finally defeats me," Aricia said, smiling.

"The day that he does will mean that he is ready to be king," King Leonidas answered, returning Aricia's smile.

For a few minutes they ate in silence. Finally the queen inquired about the state of Aricia's rooms, and if she wished to have some things from Arcadia brought to Sparta.

"No thank you. I'm just happy being here. This place... it already feels like home," Aricia declared. "Like I've been here all my life. I don't understand why I feel like this, and somehow I don't think I even want to."

The king and queen merely smiled and nodded. Deep down they felt a conflicting mess of emotions. Although they were happy that they would get to spend more time with their daughter, they feared that the longer she stayed here, her memories would return.

And when that happens, nothing and no one would be able to protect her from the Ephors.


	7. Xerxes' Messenger

**Chapter Seven: Xerxes' Messenger**

**Two years later...**

Dilios.

The very thought of her name made her smile, and she realized that she was losing track of Pleistarchus' progress. It took all of her control not to glance at Dilios every ten seconds, but she knew he was doing well due to the praises Captain Artemis threw his way.

She loved him, that much was true. He was a Spartan warrior, while she... she was the only heir to the throne of Arcadia. The disparity between their status was very obvious, and Aricia knew that her mother and father would not allow her to marry a soldier. That didn't stop her from loving him, and for the past two years she continued her training in Sparta while maintaining a passionate affair with the warrior. They were unable to consummate their love, however, for King Leonidas seemed to be keeping an unnaturally close watch on both of them.

Perhaps he was acting on her father's orders. Aricia didn't know, but she was grateful that the King and Queen had allowed her to spend her free time with Dilios.

"Excellent, Pleistarchus," Aricia said, beaming at her six-year old ward. "Most excellent. I can see you besting your father in a few years' time."

"You're bluffing," Pleistarchus said, wiping beads of sweat from his brow. "I need to be better than you to best Father."

Aricia laughed. "Flattery will not get you out of tonight's training, Pleistarchus. Now come. Let's see your footwork."

Pleistarchus immediately launched a series of fancy steps, and he twirled and lunged gracefully across the arena, similar to the fluidity of a panther. For a six-year old Spartan boy, Pleistarchus was talented indeed. Aricia didn't doubt for a second that the young prince had been bestowed the same gifts the god Ares had given to the Spartans.

"He has improved," Dilios said, coming up beside her. "Your training is certainly effective."

Aricia slid her hand in his, and relished the feel of his rough skin against hers. She squeezed his hand gently and watched as Pleistarchus finished his demonstration with a flourish.

Aricia smiled, and Pleistarchus stabbed his spear on the ground.

"How was that?" he asked, seemingly oblivious to the electric connection forming between Aricia and Dilios.

"Wonderful," Aricia replied, turning her smile on him.

Pleistarchus smiled at her, and Aricia saw his eyes focus on someone behind her. She turned and saw King Leonidas, flanked by Theron and another Spartan Elder.

"My lord," Aricia and Dilios said simultaneously, the latter bowing slightly.

King Leonidas nodded once. "I see he has improved greatly under your tutelage, Aricia."

"Thank you, my lord. He has always been an eager and talented student." Aricia slowly slipped her hand from Dilios' grasp; the action didn't go unnoticed by the king and Theron.

"Has he? We'll see. Come with me, Pleistarchus," King Leonidas called, and the prince immediately took his spear and walked up to his father.

"We will discuss this matter later," the king told Theron and the Elder, who both bowed and left. Theron snuck a glance at Aricia, who turned away from his gaze. Theron's lusty gaze met Dilios' angry glare, causing the adviser to quicken his pace.

"Theron still hasn't dropped his subtle advances, then?" Dilios asked Aricia as he helped her fix the various weapons she and Pleistarchus had used during their training.

Aricia shook her head. "He is very persistent. Sometimes I feel he is stripping me naked with that revolting gaze of his."

"I'll rip his heart out if he dares lay a violent hand on you," Dilios seethed, his hand immediately gripping the handle of his sword.

"Cool your thoughts, love," Aricia said, kissing him on the cheek. "I can take care of Theron."

Dilios chuckled. "You really are a fiesty one, Aricia."

"Of course. That's why you fell in love with me," Aricia teased.

"That's _one_ of the reasons," Dilios corrected. "There are many reasons."

"Would you care to tell me what they are?" Aricia smiled up at him. Their faces were mere inches away from each other; Aricia only needed to fill in the gap by stepping closer to him.

She did.

The moment their lips touched, Aricia felt jolts of electricity shooting through her body. It made her feel weak... pleasurably so. As she flicked her tongue in Dilios' mouth, he groaned and kissed her feverishly before pulling her away from him.

Aricia looked at him, startled. "Dilios, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to do anything that would jeopardize your status." Dilios looked at me and then dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'm realistic, Aricia. I know that you and I can never be. We can never be married."

"Why not? Why should we allow ourselves to be dictated by others? Dilios, these last two years with you have been something out of a fever dream. And I want to continue having that dream with you," Aricia told him. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You're a Princess. I am -"

"The only man I will ever want to be with. Dilios, I am ready to forsake my claim to the throne just to be with you. I don't need wealth or a kingdom; they don't mean anything to me if I cannot be with the man I love. Please, Dilios."

Dilios sighed. "I love you too, Aricia, more than words can say. But I have a duty to the king. I cannot betray my king."

"What if my parents say yes? Will you marry me then?"

"Yes," Dilios replied. "Only then."

Aricia leaned her head against his chest, realizing only now that a few of the Spartan warriors were watching her and Dilios. They all knew of their relationship, of course, but apparently their short conversation had piqued their curiosity. When they saw her looking at them, they quickly resumed their training.

For a few moments she and Dilios just stood there, wrapped up in each others' warmth.

Little did they know that their lives were about to change.

* * *

"This is madness!"

Aricia looked from the dark Persian messenger to the King. She had never seen him this angry... this _furious_. He looked ready to tear the messenger's heart out. Beside her Dilios watched the scene calmly, as if he had seen his king in darker moods than this.

"Madness?" King Leonidas said, his voice shaking with fury. "This is _Sparta_!"

With a fierce cry the king lashed out at the Persian messenger, hitting the man squarely in the chest with his foot. The messenger flew to gaping maw of the pit behind him; the messenger's companions were killed and thrown unceremoniously by two other Spartan warriors.

Aricia gasped and tried to approach the king, but Dilios held her back.

"Not now," he whispered. Together they watched as King Leonidas stalked off the scene, followed by the queen. Both of their bodies were tense, and whatever message the Persian messenger had delivered was obviously not to their liking.

The crowd slowly dispersed, all of them whispering about the events that had unfolded. A few feet away Theron and the Elders were discussing something in angry but hushed tones.

Aricia glanced at them before turning to Dilios.

"What does this mean?"

"There is only one thing that can follow such an action," Dilios said, his expression neutral. "War."

"Against Persia?" Aricia's eyes widened.

She had heard of the Persians, especially of their king, the flamboyant and sadistic Xerxes. She knew he had a large and powerful army, composed of beings neither human nor beast. If King Leonidas had provoked war with Xerxes, then Sparta would fall. The Spartans were skilled warriors, and they may be able to send the Persians trembling, but with the might of the Persian army they would be eventually defeated.

"If Sparta is to go to war, where will they go?" Aricia asked as she and Dilios made their way to her room. "I am certain the king will not wait for the Persians; _he_ will go to _them_."

"Thermopylae, most likely. The Persians have camped not far from there," Dilios replied. "Aricia, you know that if our king is to go to war, I need to accompany him."

"I know," Aricia said softly. "But I know you will come back for me, Dilios."

Dilios smiled slowly but did not reply.

* * *

Passion.

That was the only word that could give them - or anyone else - a reason why they did it. Bodies shining with sweat, hushed voices and muffled moans filled the small room where they finally consummated their love.

The threat of war was upon both of them, and they knew that they may never see each other again. The very thought loomed over them like Hades' shadow: constant, persistent, and terrifying. For every pleasurable thrust came a slight jolt of pain that came with the knowledge that such a sensation may never be felt. Each kiss was precious, for it may be the last kiss either of them would ever feel.

Aricia slid her hands down Dilios' back, relishing the feel of his muscles. She arched her back to allow him deeper access, and a few seconds later he shuddered and released himself within her. As he laid his head on her breasts, his eyes closed, Aricia stared up at the ceiling.

She wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in his embrace, to bear his children, to see the whole world with him. And yet the Gods were clearly conspiring against their match by bringing war and death upon Sparta.

Aricia hoped that the message she had sent to her father arrived in time, for time was short. Although she knew that she may not be allowed to accompany the King and his army to Thermopylae, she would not allow the king and her lover to go to war unaided.

_I love you_, she thought, weaving her fingers through Dilios' hair. _In this life, or in the next, Dilios, I will always love you._


	8. On the Brink of War

**Chapter Eight: On the Brink of War**

The night was cool, but Aricia didn't mind. She liked feeling the sharp jabs of the chilly wind against her skin; it made her feel alive. She also liked her nightly strolls around the palace, especially when everyone was asleep.

This night, of all nights, was different, however. Throughout the city, Aricia could hear the urgent cries of fierce and passionate lovemaking, and she surmised that it was due to the fact that the King - who had arrived from his visit to the temple of the Ephors in a foul mood - had asked for 300 of his best soldiers to accompany him in the morning.

Dilios was one of those soldiers, which had prompted Aricia to entice him to her bed. They had already made love five times, and Aricia had slipped out into the night as Dilios slept.

She could still feel the pressure of his hands on various parts of her body, the tingle of the flesh between her thighs, and the trickle of his sweat on her body.

For the first time in her life, Aricia felt fear. Not for herself, but for the man who she loved. She tried to push that thought at the back of her mind, and focused on the path she was treading.

"Aricia."

Aricia looked up, startled to hear another voice in the darkness. Shadows shifted, and the half-naked body of the king appeared in a patch of moonlight.

Like her, his body was slicked with sweat, and she knew that he had just made love with the queen. Aricia suddenly felt ashamed, and she averted her gaze.

"What are you doing?" the king inquired. He stood still, as if he sensed her distress at seeing him in such a state. "I thought you were with Dilios."

"I usually walk around the palace at night, my lord," Aricia explained, still looking down at the floor. "I didn't know you were there."

Aricia was surprised that the king did not comment about her making love to Dilios; it made her theories about him protecting her virginity seem invalid. Or perhaps he thought that she and Dilios deserved this night, of all nights, to spend in each others' arms.

"No need to apologize, Aricia. I'm glad I saw you." The king hesitated, and Aricia dared a glance at him. He was staring at her, as if steeling himself to say something.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"'My lord'. That is an address you need to change when you are around me," the king said softly. "Aricia, there really is no easy way to say this..."

Curious, Aricia faced the king and waited.

"Remember the time when you asked me and the queen if you had ever met us before?" the king said after a moment.

Aricia nodded.

"That's because you have. Only you don't remember who we were, exactly. Twelve years ago, I had my daughter, Dyna, brought to Arcadia. Gorgo and I wanted to protect her from the Ephors, who had begun to notice my daughter's apparent beauty. She was only six years old then, and yet her beauty could already rival that of her mothers'. I asked Vasilios to give my daughter a powerful draught that would erase her memories of her early childhood," the king related. "Vasilios and his wife raised my daughter as their own, and they planned to keep her out of Sparta, just to spare her the cruel fate the Ephors would have bestowed upon her. But she had grown to be a very talented warrior..."

Aricia's heart nearly stopped. The flashes she had been seeing.. were they her memories?

Aricia knew that the Arcadians were skilled in magic and sorcery. She had seen her father perform complex rituals to ease the suffering of an ill child, or to help a barren couple conceive. It was not impossible to learn that Vasilios had created a drink that could erase a child's memory.

Hers?

"So you're saying that... you're my... my..."

King Leonidas nodded. "I am your father, Aricia."

Aricia backed away until she bumped against a pillar. "I knew. Somehow I knew who you were. I've been seeing this images inside my head..."

"Your memories," the king confirmed. "Vasilios wrote to me a year after you left, about the factors involved."

"If you want to protect me from the Ephors, why are you telling me this now?"

"I am going to war against the Persians, Aricia. I wanted to tell you myself before I left." King Leonidas had a small smile on his face, and he was looking at her fondly. No, not fondly - but with pride. "You are a true daughter of Sparta. I have never been proud of you."

Aricia wanted to hug him, say that although she could not fully remember the time she had spent as his daughter when she was little, she didn't. Instead, she asked him what her real name was.

"Dyna," he replied. "My little Dyna."

Something in the king's tone told Aricia - rather, _Dyna_ - that they had shared a very close relationship. But those times were gone and could never be returned.

"Thank you... Father," Aricia murmured. "Thank you for protecting me from the Ephors."

"You must not tell no one about this," the king warned her. "Only five people know of this secret. You, your foster parents, your mother, and myself. If the Ephors learned of your true heritage, they would proclaim you as their Oracle. Once they do, I cannot protect you."

Aricia nodded. "I promise."

The king smiled and began walking down the hallway. After a moment's hesitation, Aricia called: "Father?"

Leonidas turned his head and looked at her.

Aricia smiled slowly. "Kill them all."

* * *

_Good-bye, my love._

The words on the short piece of parchment blurred, and Aricia wiped her tears away. She was back in her room in Arcadia, and she had never felt so alone. A few hours before dawn, Leonidas had tasked Admus to bring her back to Arcadia. She never even had the chance to say good-bye to Dilios, although he had left her a short note on the bed that they shared.

_Good-bye, my love._

Three words that mean a myriad of things. It could indicate the fact that he was simply going off to war and would be back soon, or it could mean that he was never coming back.

Aricia didn't want to think of the latter.

_Bring them both __ back to me, Gods_, Aricia prayed silently, crossing the room to the small altar of Ares and Hera. _I will do anything you ask._

The small fire that burned in the small bronze dish leaped as Aricia sprinkled the ash of a serpent, and pearly white smoke curled into fine tendrils in the air. Aricia was not as skilled in magic as her father, but she knew enough to help her keep Dilios and King Leonidas - her father - safe.

Or so she hoped.

For the very short time she and Leonidas had talked, her whole life changed. She was no longer Princess of Arcadia, but the Princess of Sparta. She felt it to her very bones. The flashes of her memory became more persistent, and for a time she believed the Gods were giving her her former memory back. But still the flashes remained, and she was only given glimpses of Leonidas laughing as he tossed a toddler - her - in the air, and even of Dilios handing her over to her foster parents.

_No wonder we were so drawn to each other_, Aricia thought. _The Fates conspired to bring us together again. _

After murmuring an incantation, Aricia returned to her bed. The sky was beginning to darken, and she wondered what King Leonidas and Dilios were doing. She hoped that the spell she had invoked would keep them alive and safe.

The door to her room opened, and Queen Alyssa entered. As always, her hair was pinned in an elegant updo, and she was followed by several maids holding a dress and other accessories. Aricia sat up.

"Mother," she said, and Queen Alyssa smiled sadly.

"You know the truth." It was not a question, but a simple statement.

Aricia nodded. "But this changes nothing."

"No, it doesn't," Queen Alyssa agreed. She gestured to the maids, who began undressing Aricia. Her Spartan garments fell to the floor, and soon she was dressed in Arcadian finery.

The expression on her face remained constant, and her foster mother sighed.

"Your father and I missed you, Aricia. We had hoped to have dinner with you and ask about your visit to Sparta. But it seems your mind is somewhere else."

"Forgive me, Mother. I'm worried about... someone,"Aricia admitted.

"Your real father?"

Aricia hesitated. She wanted to tell her foster mother about Dilios, wanted to throw herself in her arms and weep - but she didn't. Two years of being trained as a Spartan warrioress taught her that weakness was not tolerated. Instead she nodded and waited until the maids had finished their work.

"Do you know," Queen Alyssa said after some time, "That when you were brought here your father and I visited the Temple of the Gods. We were supposed to gain Hera's blessing for you."

Aricia frowned slightly. "I didn't know that. What happened?"

Queen Alyssa smiled. "The strangest thing happened. The moment you entered the temple, the flames from Ares' altar leaped up high enough to lick the statue of the God. The priests believe you are under his protection."

"That would explain why I craved war and battle," Aricia mused, smiling in spite of herself. "And why I feel drawn to Sparta more than any other city in Greece."

Queen Alyssa nodded. "And it seems your destiny lies there, and not here."

Aricia looked at her. "What are you saying, Mother?"

Queen Alyssa's eyes were sad. "Your father and I are giving you the freedom to go where you will. If you decide to stay here, we would be immensely happy. But if you feel that you need to return to Sparta, we will not stop you."

"Thank you, Mother." Aricia studied her foster mother for a few seconds before sitting on the bed.

Two years and already Queen Alyssa had changed greatly. She no longer insisted that her daughter stay in Arcadia; rather, she seemed like a shadow of her former self.

_Things will never be the same for us, Mother_, Aricia said silently. _But you will always be my Mother, and Vasilios will always be my Father._

It was then when Aricia made her decision.


	9. Nothing is the Same

**Chapter Nine: Nothing is the Same**

Her name is Dyna, the daughter of King Leonidas and Queen Gorgo of Sparta. The older sister of Pleistarchus, and the lover of Dilios. Aricia was no more: she considered herself a Spartan, and a hot-blooded one at that.

Yet here she was, in Arcadia, listening to the reports of the battle. How she wished her father had allowed her to accompany them to Thermopylae; she knew she could have held fast against the Persians.

"The Spartans have drawn the Persians back, my king," one of the Arcadian soldiers reported. "But there are too many. We cannot hold them back for long."

"I'm sure King Leonidas will do everything he can to win this war," Dyna said confidently. "He has no other choice but to do so. If Xerxes wins, Greece will fall, and Sparta will feel the brunt of his wrath."

"What are we to do, my Princess?" the soldier asked. He, along with three others, had traveled from Thermopylae to deliver the news from the battlefield.

"Continue the fight. Arcadia must do its part in defending Greece," Dyna said, looking to King Vasilios and Queen Alyssa for confirmation.

"The Spartans promised us more warriors, my lady," the soldier said, rather accusingly. "Why are they taking so long?"

"The Elders are probably keeping Gorgo from sending troops. They were always against Leonidas during times of war," King Vasilios replied. "They thought he was rather rash."

The soldier nodded. "Understood, my lord. But the situation is dire. Unless those warriors arrive, we may not last much longer."

"I'll go," Dyna whispered.

King Vasilios looked at her. "You cannot aid the Spartans, Aricia. I do not want you to risk your life."

"No, it's not that," Dyna said, shaking her head. "I need to go back to Sparta and see what is going on. I know the queen would not have delayed the troops without due cause."

Dyna looked at her foster parents meaningfully.

"Very well. This is one of our darkest hours. The Gods are clearly testing our will to live. Return to your brothers in Thermopylae." King Vasilios dismissed the soldiers, who left the throne room without further ado.

Once they were gone, Dyna stepped down from her throne and faced the king and queen. "I must leave as soon as possible. There can be no delays."

"We will have someone escort you to Sparta," Queen Alyssa offered.

"No, Mother. The sooner I can reach Sparta, the better. I can take care of myself," Dyna assured them both. "Thank you for taking good care of me all those years. I will forever be in your debt."

Queen Alyssa approached her and held her hands. "No, my darling. Your father and I should be thanking you. You gave us the chance to know what it feels to be parents. And like every parent, there comes a time when we have to let go. This is that time."

Dyna felt tears forming, but she willed them away. A true Spartan never cried, no matter how upsetting the situation was.

King Vasilios joined his wife and adoptive daughter. "You and any of your blood will forever be welcome in Arcadia. Whatever it is you need, you know you can turn to us."

"I know, Father," Dyna said, her voice trembling slightly.

King Vasilios and Queen Alyssa kissed her on the forehead, and Dyna knew this may be the last time they would ever see each other. She looked at them, smiled, and left. Her feet felt heavy, as if they were reluctant to leave the place where they had trod for so many years. But soon she would be back where she belonged.

Back to Sparta.

* * *

Xerxes screamed in rage as he watched the Spartans defeat his forces. The Immortals were crushed, a feat no Greek force had been able to do ever since he set foot in this forsaken country. Xerxes refused to believe that the mightiest army in the world was being annihilated by a handful of nearly naked men and their allies.

The Arcadians.

Xerxes knew they were pacifists, like their king, so their presence on the battlefield had surprised and shocked him. There must have been an alliance between two countries, for he knew that the Arcadians preferred to resort to magic and other mystical methods.

Indeed, they didn't seem fit for the battlefield. He had watched as one of his men gored through three Arcadians with his sword, hacking away limbs and heads with reckless abandon. The three "soldiers" had been too inexperienced to even raise their swords.

_What of their most talented warrior?_ Xerxes sneered. _The Arcadians boast of a warrior who could decapitate and kill as well as any Spartan, and yet I do not see him on the battlefield. Or perhaps the king saw it fit to reserve his warrior's talents for later use. A wise decision. But not if the warrior falls before my army.  
_

* * *

Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

The word repeated itself in Artemis' head like a morbid mantra, but still the Spartan captain refused to believe that his eldest son was dead. Astinos, his brave and highly skilled son, was gone. His body lay before him, while his head lay a few feet away, the wind ruffling his brown hair.

With a cry of rage, Artemis lifted his sword and ran towards the Persians, fueled only by his desire to rip, tear, and kill the Persians to pieces. In the aftermath of the battle, Artemis saw King Leonidas approach. He steeled himself for whatever order the king might issue, for he knew that the death of his son was not cause for them to pause in the midst of the war.

To his surprise, King Leonidas placed a hand on his shoulder and said: "My heart is broken for your loss."

No doubt the king was remembering the daughter he had left to die in the desert many years ago, but Artemis was too embittered to ponder on it further.

"Heart?" Artemis said, fury tinging every syllable. "I have filled my heart with hate."

King Leonidas nodded with satisfaction. "Good."

As Artemis turned, his gaze fell on the head of his son.

If there was one consolation to him, it was that his son died without any fear registered on his handsome face.


	10. Dilios

**Chapter Ten: Her Love**

Dilios calmly wrapped a strip of cloth around his eye. Although he had lost his left eye during a particularly fierce battle, he was still grateful to be alive. The pain had subsided a few hours ago, but he could still feel slight pricks whenever he moved his head.

A few feet away several of the Arcadians cooked strips of meat using sharp wooden sticks, while his Spartan comrades sharpened their swords or practiced their spear thrusts. Dilios heard the crunch of sand and he turned.

King Leonidas.

"Dilios, I trust that 'scratch' hasn't made you useless," Leonidas said, eying him critically.

"Hardly, my lord, it is just an eye. The Gods saw fit to grace me with a spare," Dilios replied.

King Leonidas nodded. "I have known you for many years, Dilios. And I also know that you care a great deal for the princess."

_More than anyone would ever know_, Dilios thought.

"Yes, I do, my king." Dilios noticed that Leonidas said nothing, but merely inclined his head.

"If you had the chance to be with her, what would you do?"

Dilios hesitated. Was this some sort of test?

"If being with her means that I sacrifice the chance to be in this war, my lord, then I would not take it," Dilios said after a slight pause. "I know Aricia would understand my reason for doing so."

"Good." Leonidas clapped his hand on Dilios' back and walked towards Captain Artemis.

Dilios sighed and sat down on a huge rock. Astinos had died earlier that day, and no doubt the king was offering his condolences to the captain. Dilios remembered that Leonidas had a daughter, whom he had brought to Arcadia.

_Dyna_, Dilios thought, saying her name in his head for the millionth time.

It didn't take much for him to figure out that Princess Dyna of Sparta and Princess Aricia of Arcadia were one and the same. He had brought the princess to Arcadia himself, all those years ago, and when he saw her fighting Astinos in the arena, he had fallen in love with her all over again.

_And now it seems her father knows that I love her_, Dilios thought. _The question is: does he approve?_

* * *

Every stroke, every sword thrust, every shield block, and every spear throw meant something.

For every fallen Persian, Dilios knew he was getting closer and closer to his goal: return to Dyna or die in battle. Dilios didn't mind either prospect; he _had_ achieved his dream to fight alongside King Leonidas, after all.

As the minutes passed, Dilios knew their chances of winning were slim. And still they pressed on, an unyielding force in the midst of hundreds of Persians.

That night, Leonidas gathered what remained of the men and laid out a battle scheme. But Dilios was not there to witness it, for he was halfway to Sparta.

Prior to his departure, King Leonidas had pulled him aside and spoke to him softly.

"You have proven your worth, Dilios. And now I am giving you one final request," Leonidas had said.

Dilios waited. Perhaps he was to be a decoy for the Spartans, to lead them into a trap. Whatever his king ordered him to do, he would follow without a moment's pause.

"Go back to Sparta. Take care of the princess for me." Leonidas paused. "I know you know who she really is, Dilios. And I know that you love her. I have been absent in her life for so long, and I don't want her to lose another person close to her. Not when I can do something about it."

"My lord..." Dilios was at a loss for words. The king was sending him back to spare his daughter grief over both their deaths.

Yes, Dilios and Leonidas knew that only death would follow after this war. The reinforcements did not come, and they knew the one person responsible. Still they did not speak his name, but focused on more important matters.

"Go, Dilios. Give them my undying love," Leonidas said forcefully.

Dilios hesitated. "Sire, any message?"

"For the Queen?" Leonidas smiled, removed the pendant the queen had given him before leaving Sparta, and pressed it to Dilios' palm. "None that need be spoken."

Dilios bowed his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Arcadians.

Leonidas noticed them as well, and he faced them defiantly. "Giving up so soon?"

The Arcadian general, Daxos, nodded. "The enemy is too great. We must all leave now while we have the chance."

Instead of replying, Leonidas bellowed: "Spartans! Prepare for glory!"

"Glory? Have you gone mad? There is no glory to be had now! Only retreat, or surrender or death!" Daxos cried, aghast.

Dilios smiled inwardly. The Arcadians never fully understood the Spartan way of life. If they wanted to run with their tails between their legs, so be it. He knew his king would never surrender or admit defeat.

"Well, that's an easy choice for us, Arcadian! Spartans never retreat! Spartans never surrender! Go spread the word. Let every Greek assembled know the truth of this. Let each among them search his own soul. And while you're at it, search your own," Leonidas advised, his sharp gaze sweeping through the small Arcadian army.

Daxos flinched, but marched down the side of the cliff, followed by the rest of the Arcadian soldiers.

Dilios looked back at Leonidas, who nodded.

_It is time._

Now Dilios stared back up at the cliff, at the proud and impressive figures of the Spartans he was leaving behind. Amidst the few Spartans left standing, Dilios met the gaze of Stelios, Captain Artemis, and Leonidas.

_Hundreds leave. A handful stay. Only one looks back. _


	11. The Princess of Sparta Returns

**Chapter Eleven: The Princess of Sparta Returns**

_Nothing could have prepared Dyna for the events that unfolded that very day. Although she had fully shed her persona as Aricia, the Crown Princess of Arcadia, she did not realize the extent of her ancestry. She was completely focused on helping her father, King Leonidas, succeed in his suicide mission, and to ensure that her lover returned to her safely._

The massive rock structures of Sparta loomed in the distance, and she clicked her boots gently against the sides of her horse to urge him forward. As she galloped past the houses, she saw that the people were all looking worried or apprehensive. The palace doors were wide open, and she guided her horse past the armed guards, who recognized her and lowered their spears.

"Aricia!"

Dyna looked up and saw her mother, Gorgo, standing near an altar to Ares. Beside her was Pleistarchus, who looked surprised but pleased.

"Gorgo," Dyna said breathlessly, jumping from her horse in one fluid motion. She was wearing her Arcadian battle gear: a white leather bra, matching leather shorts, and a white cape that swirled past her ankles. On her feet were flat leather boots, and she had her sword sheathed to her side. On her ankle was a deadly throwing dagger.

As her mother approached, Dyna tilted her head to the side and looked at her mother meaningfully. The queen seemed to realize that she knew the truth, for her eyes widened.

Before any of them could say anything, they heard several sets of footsteps.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Theron.

Dyna narrowed her eyes and glared at the adviser, who didn't falter. Instead, he looked at the queen, who stared at him defiantly.

"I know Arcadia is a close ally of Sparta, but why do you insist on meddling with the affairs of the Spartans, _Princess_?" Theron asked bitingly. He smirked, as if daring Dyna to defend herself.

Dyna felt her mother's hand clamp around her wrist, but she shook it off gently.

"The reason, Theron, is because I _am_ a Spartan," Dyna replied. "I am Dyna, the daughter of King Leonidas and Queen Gorgo."

This was not the reply Theron was expecting. He took a few steps back, while the Elders, who had crowded around him, surged forward.

"You lied!" one of them accused the queen, whose expression never faltered.

"You told us she died in the desert! Why keep this secret from us?"

The Elders' voices rose in a steady cacophony, but the queen remained unfazed. Suddenly the queen tensed, and Dyna followed her gaze.

"The Ephors," Dyna said, her eyes widening. Dyna truly felt no fear, only disgust and loathing. They were the reason why she was taken away from her real parents, why she was denied the chance to grow up in a true Spartan fashion, and why she was unable to be with her brother and Dilios.

_If they didn't exist, my life would have been perfect_, Dyna thought angrily.

"So she is a Spartan," the lead Ephor hissed, and Theron and the Elders backed away slowly. Whether it was due to respect or mutual disgust, Dyna didn't know. All she knew was that she had revealed herself to her kin, and that she would probably be damned as the next Oracle.

"Lovely, lovely," another crooned, reaching a wrinkled hand from the many folds of its golden robes.

"She is our Oracle," the first Ephor commanded, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Our Oracle."

"Ours, ours," the Ephors chanted, lust covering their eyes.

"You can't have her," the queen said, placing a protective arm in front of Dyna.

"They won't, Mother," Dyna assured her. To the Ephors, Dyna said: "You cannot touch me. I am no longer a vestal virgin!"

The Ephors shook their heads, the front of their robes bulging with their erections. It was clear what they would do to Dyna once they had dragged her back to the temple, and this time, there was no one to defend her. The other Elders were cowed by the Ephors, while the Spartan soldiers were in the training arena.

Dyna refused to give up. "I have been claimed by another!"

"We care not," one Ephor said sleekly, running a rough hand down Dyna's arm. She quickly snatched it from his grasp, and the Ephor's eyes bulged with anticipation.

"The Oracle," they chorused.

Dyna's eyes widened in horror as the Ephors closed in around her. Vaguely she heard her mother being restrained by a couple of Ephors, while Pleistarchus... where _was _he?... was

caught in the firm grip of Theron.

_No, not like this_, Dyna thought desperately.

The first Ephor who had spoken licked his lips. "Ours. Our Oracle. Forever."

Just as her hand wrapped around the handle of her blade, a flash of light erupted in the air in front of her, blinding everyone in the vicinity.

* * *

_** He was angry.  
**_

_**Nay, furious.  
**_

_**For centuries he had tolerated the sexual advances of his cousin's priests, mostly because it amused him to see lovely and nubile maidens ravaged by such monsters. But now they had gone too far; why hadn't they heeded his warning as he flashed his symbol within their temple?  
**_

_**His daughter was beautiful, that was true, but she was under his protection. No man, Spartan or otherwise, could touch her without his approval. She also belonged to another; the Spartan warrior who, at this very moment, was a day away from Sparta.  
**_

_**And now the priests sought to claim her body for their own purposes. This was not to his liking.  
**_

_**Not at all.**_

* * *

Dyna waited for the feel of slimy flesh against her skin, to feel a rough hand clamp over her wrists and pull her towards the grotesque band of priests who stood but a few feet away from her, their tongues lolling in their mouths and drool lining their lips.

But it did not come.

Dyna slowly opened her eyes and saw a huge black dog standing in front of her. To her surprise, the Ephors were huddled together, their eyes wide and frightened. Whatever lust and intense sexual longing they had earlier was gone; their attention had now shifted to the black dog.

"The dog! A symbol of the god Ares! Forgiveness, forgiveness!" they chanted, raising their wrinkled and deformed arms to the sky, as if in penance. "We did not know she was yours, oh great and mighty God of War! Forgive us! This shall not happen again!"

The dog snarled and bared its fangs, causing the Ephors to back away in fright. From the corner of her eye Dyna saw Theron and the Elders hurry away; only a few remained to watch the spectacle. Her mother and brother remained a few feet behind her, although every so often Pleistarchus inched closer to her until he could press his fingers on her palm.

The Ephors froze, and the black dog raised its head and howled, finally leaping at the frightened priests. Their shrieks filled the area as they fled, two of them tripping over their robes as it flapped about their ankles.

When the Ephors were gone, the black dog turned towards Dyna, bowed its head, and gave a soft bark. Dyna smiled.

"Thank you, my lord," she said, and the dog blinked. After staring at her - fondly? - for a few minutes, it turned on its heel and bounded out of the palace.


	12. The Act

**Chapter Twelve: The Act**

"I thought you were the daughter of Aphrodite," Queen Gorgo admitted.

She and Dyna were seated near the training arena, watching Pleistarchus. The incident with the Ephors had spread like wildfire around Sparta, and now everyone knew that the Princess Dyna was alive, and that she was really the daughter of Ares.

While some were pleased that the princess was back, others stubbornly refused to believe that the former emissary of Arcadia had turned out to be their long-lost princess.

This didn't bother Dyna one bit; she was too busy discussing the repercussions of that event with her mother.

"Your beauty was striking, even for a Spartan," Queen Gorgo continued. "During your birth there were no indications that Ares favored you."

"But don't you remember being visited by the god?" Dyna asked.

Queen Gorgo shook her head. "It was always your father who visited me. Of course it was possible that Ares took the form of the king."

"Well all that matters now is that I'm back," Dyna said, grasping her mother's hands tightly. "I'm only sorry I didn't return in time to send reinforcements."

Queen Gorgo averted her gaze. "The Elders will be convening tomorrow to discuss the issue. I hope they will see reason and allow us to send more troops to your father."

"What's wrong, Mother? Why can't you look me in the eye?" Dyna asked, her brow creasing slightly. "Is there something else I should know?"

"It's been difficult to persuade the Elders. With the Ephors saying that the Gods will punish us if we interfere, they do not dare move. Not without sufficient cause and evidence," Queen Gorgo replied. "I've had to resort to... other things."

Dyna didn't like the implications that statement held. "What do you mean by 'other things'?"

Queen Gorgo shook her head. "You don't need to know, Dyna. It will change nothing."

"Mother, what did you do?" Dyna insisted. "If your actions have put you in danger, I need to know! I _want_ to know!"

"Theron.." Queen Gorgo stopped, as if speaking of it was too painful.

At the very mention of his name, somehow Dyna knew.

"He demanded you have sex with him, didn't he?" Dyna said. When her mother didn't say anything, Dyna's scowled.

"I'll kill him," Dyna declared after a while. "He shouldn't have asked you to do such a thing. But that doesn't surprise me, Mother. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"And you," Queen Gorgo said. "As for killing him, don't, my dear. He will get his in due course."

Dyna looked at her mother, studying her carefully. "What do you mean?"

Queen Gorgo remained silent, but her face had an unfathomable expression that both worried and excited Dyna.

* * *

Dyna surveyed the council chamber. The Elders were in an uproar, their voices mixing together to form a steady stream of incoherent babbling. Her mother's entreaty to them seemed to be working, and she hoped that by noon Spartan soldiers would be sent to the Hot Gates and help her father.

And she would go with them. She had stayed behind once, but never again. She would not stand by and wait on tenterhooks until her father and Dilios returned.

A slight movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and her heart pounded as she saw him.

Theron.

Dyna fought to keep herself calm and composed, and she made her way towards her mother. Before she could reach her, Theron clapped his hands loudly, causing everyone in the chamber to stop and look at him.

"Very articulate, my Queen," he said sleekly. "You seem to have won us over completely."

Dyna stilled, as if daring to believe that Theron would actually help their cause.

"But I wonder what the great Elders would think if they learned that you have been giving your body to another man! _This_ man, in fact!" Theron exclaimed, pointing to the Spartan Elder who had been advising the queen on her planned course of action.

Dyna's eyes narrowed in anger, while the Elders' cries grew louder. This time, they were crying out in outrage over Queen Gorgo's supposed adultery and betrayal of the king. Dyna unsheathed her sword and pushed past several council members, determined to end Theron's spite and malice once and for all.

Again, she was thwarted.

The council chamber fell silent as Queen Gorgo stabbed the entire swordblade into Theron's side, piercing his heart and lungs as it made its way up to his shoulder. Dyna was close enough to hear her mother say: "This will not be over quickly. You will not enjoy this. I am not your Queen!"

With a feral cry, Queen Gorgo drew back the sword, which was now stained with Theron's life blood. As she withdrew it from his flesh, a leather pouch fell from the folds of his robes. Its contents - shiny gold coins - spilled on the floor. One coin rolled towards Dyna's feet, and she picked it up.

"This coin has the mark of Xerxes," she declared, holding it up. The rest of the Elders near her picked up some of the coins and murmured their assent.

"She speaks true," one Elder said loudly.

"Theron has manipulated us into submitting. We are Spartans, are we not? We never retreat! We will never surrender!" Dyna screamed, her last words being drowned out as the Elders finally shouted for their warriors to take up arms.

As the Elders swept past her and into the city, Dyna caught her mother's eye and smiled.

This time, the Spartans _will_ go to war.

* * *

_Just beyond that hill_, Dilios thought. His spear felt heavy in his hands, and his head pounded. He had separated from the Arcadians a day ago, and now he was only a few minutes away from Sparta. He planned to tell the tale of his king and his brothers to his other warrior brethren in order to incite them to war, before finally making his way to Arcadia to see Aricia.

He missed her terribly. He never thought he would have been given the chance to hold her in his arms again.

_I owe the king this privilege_, he told himself. The King, who had been absent from his daughter's life for years, had decided to send one of his warriors back as a way of making up for his absence.

_If I can't be there for her anymore, I want to make sure that there is someone who will_, King Leonidas said shortly before Dilios left. Dilios could see in his mind's eye the impressive forms the king and the rest of the Spartans made standing on the cliffs.

As he crested the top of the hill, Dilios smiled.

_Tonight, I will have quite a story to tell._


	13. The Death and Making of a Father

**Chapter Thirteen: The Death and Making of a Father**

News of your father's death can never be taken easily.

Dyna felt the whole world crashing down on her as Dilios told her of the dark odds her father faced. Although she was glad that the Gods had spared Dilios, the pain over hearing her father's eminent death still stung her to her very core.

Dilios had met her mother first, who was standing in the fields close to the palace. He had returned the queen's wolf fang pendant, which she had given to the king before he left for Thermopylae. As he slowly made his way to the city, Dyna had run up to him and embraced him fiercely, smothering his face and lips with feverish kisses. It was only when she had laid her head on his shoulder did she see the immense sorrow on her mother's face.

"No," Dyna had gasped, pulling away from Dilios' powerful embrace. "No."

Her mother had looked at her then, her beautiful eyes brimming with tears. Dyna choked back a sob and hugged her mother.

_Spartans never cry_, Dyna reminded herself. Still she felt hot tears slipping from her eyes, and she gave in to her pain and sorrow. They then relayed the message of the king's death to the rest of the Spartans, who immediately turned to crown Pleistarchus as the next king.

Her brother looked worried at first, but after Dyna had assured him that she would guide him every step of the way, he had relaxed.

Now she could focus on Dilios, who was leaning against a stone pillar. In a few hours he would be telling the story of their journey, and the unfortunate fate that the Persian army had meted out to their king.

"Your eye," Dyna said as she approached, sliding her hand around his waist. "Does it still pain you?"

Dilios shook his head. "It doesn't hurt as much. I can still fight the Persians with this small scratch."

"Fight? My love, you need to rest," Dyna urged. "You will need your strength to face the soldiers. Please, come to bed with me."

Dilios looked at her and smiled wryly. "I have rested enough, Dyna. Your father's story needs to be told."

Dyna sighed and rested her head on the crook of his shoulder. "Tell them everything about my father, not just his battle with the Persians. He needs to be remembered as the boy, the man, and the king that he was."

"As you wish, my love," Dilios replied, kissing the top of her head. "I will honor your father's memory the best way I can: through story and on the battlefield."

"Yes, and when you do go to war, I will come with you." Dyna looked deep into Dilios' eyes. "You know nothing can keep me away from you, not even death."

"Your father told me to watch over you," Dilios protested.

"I fully intend to participate in the war against the king who claimed my father's life," Dyna told him fiercely. "If you plan on protecting me, you would have to come with me."

Dilios smiled in spite of himself. "You are indeed your father's daughter."

"Anyone who says otherwise is a fool," Dyna agreed. She had decided against telling him who her real father was; until they had finally defeated Xerxes, that is. Dilios tilted her chin up, and Dyna molded her body to fit his. Their kiss was slow yet passionate, and it left them both breathless.

"I missed you," Dilios admitted.

"I prayed to the Gods that they would bring you back to me," Dyna said. "Back in Arcadia, I prayed to Ares. He has answered my prayers. Even if he could not bring my father back to me, he has at least granted me this one comfort."

"Even if I am not as whole as I was before?"

Dyna nodded. "You are still the man I love. Nothing, not even the loss of an eye, can change that."

Dilios smiled. "I love you."

"As I love you."

"Marry me."

The last words were said in a whisper, but Dyna took it all in stride.

"I would love nothing more than to be your wife. Yours, heart, body, and soul," she said, placing her mouth close to Dilios' ear. "Forever."

Dilios groaned as Dyna nibbled on his earlobe. "Forever."

They finally succumbed to their desires. Dilios momentarily forgot about his obligation to speak to the Spartan soldiers, while Dyna finally fulfilled her intense longing to make love to the man who had held her heart since she was very young.

Their lovemaking was fast at first, and slowly descended to a gentle pounding. The aftermath consisted of them lying next to each other, their bodies entwined. Dyna lazily traced the contours of Dilios' muscles, her leg placed across his stomach.

"Dilios, do you plan on asking the other Greek states for aid in the coming war?" she asked.

"I have thought about it. The more soldiers we have to our cause, the better. I suspect the Elders would not be so keen on –"

"The Elders are the main reason why my father has had to deal with the small Spartan army that accompanied him to Thermopylae," Dyna seethed. "If they did not strictly impose a ban against bringing more troops without their permission, my father might still be alive. We might have even won this war!"

Dilios placed one finger over Dyna's lips. "Shhh. We have learned our lesson, my love. We will not inform the Elders of our plans. I do not think they can dictate the decisions of the other Greeks, and I certainly won't abide by their rules this time. I will solicit help on my own."

"I will come with you," Dyna said automatically. "But please, let us get married first. Tonight."

Dilios smiled. "As you wish. Do you not prefer a lavish wedding?"

"Spartans are not known for their weddings, only the outcomes of their wars. The quicker we can get help, the sooner Xerxes will be defeated."

"You are so certain of their defeat, then?"

"Yes." Dyna smiled and snuggled closer to Dilios. "I trust the Spartans. In _us_."

* * *

"The Trojans are on their way to the Hot Gates, my lord," one messenger stated.

"Emissaries are arriving from all over Greece, pledging soldiers to be sent to aid the cause of Greece," another Spartan messenger reported.

Dilios studied the parchments carefully and then nodded. "These all look in order. Sparta is grateful for their aid. We shall meet them at the Hot Gates in three days."

The messengers nodded, thumping their fists against their chests before leaving.

Ever since Dyna and Dilios' hasty wedding a few days ago, the rest of Sparta was now treating him as their co-King. Since Pleistarchus was far too young to rule – although in four years' time the Elders knew he would be more than ready to lead Sparta – Dilios was acting in his stead. Pleistarchus continued his training with much fervor, while his older sister and Dilios' wife watched over him.

Now the familiar sounds of Spartan warriors preparing for battle reached his ears, and he was surprised to see Dyna and her mother, the Queen Regent of Sparta, walking towards him.

He immediately thought that something bad had happened, and worry crossed his handsome features as his wife walked up to him and kissed him.

"What is wrong, my love?" he asked, clasping both her hands in his. It was unusual for her to leave the training arena while Pleistarchus was busy, and the presence of his mother-in-law did nothing to abate his fears.

"Nothing is wrong, dear husband," Dyna assured him. She smiled at him warmly, and Dilios felt himself relax.

"What is it then?" he inquired, returning her smile.

Dyna glanced at her mother, who smiled at her encouragingly. Dyna looked at him again, and then placed his hand on her belly.

Dilios stared at it for a few seconds, before the gravity of what she was silently trying to tell him hit him full force.

"You are with child?" he croaked, his eyes widening.

Dyna nodded and laughed. Dilios found himself laughing as well, and he lifted her into his arms and swung her around in a circle.

"This is great news!" he exclaimed. He grinned widely and kissed Dyna again. "The people will be overjoyed to hear this!"

"Pleistarchus will be a young uncle," Dyna said, beaming as Dilios set her back down on the ground. "Uncle to the next King of Sparta."

"What shall be his name, if it is a boy?" Dilios asked, although he suspected he knew the answer.

Dyna smiled. "Leonidas."


	14. Battle of Plataea

**Chapter Fourteen: Battle of Plataea**

The air was rich with anticipation. Finally, after a short period of rallying the rest of the free Greek nations to their cause, Dilios and Dyna were now in Thermopylae, accompanied by 10,000 Spartans and 30,000 Greeks. Although the swell of Dyna's belly was not yet evident, everyone knew that she was carrying the future ruler of Sparta. Dilios had insisted that she stay behind, but he soon gave in after Pleistarchus issued an order - one of his first as co-King of Sparta - that his sister should be allowed to participate in the Battle of Plataea.

The Queen Regent, Gorgo, stayed behind as well; but she wasn't happy about it. Dyna assured her mother again and again that she would be careful, and now, here she was, standing on the very cliff that her father once stood.

Beyond the wide expanse of the Hot Gates lay the Persian army. Dyna could hear furious orders being issued as they assembled. Dyna's horse whinnied softly, and she patted the side of its head gently.

"No need to worry, Ares," she said softly. "Soon you and I will be in the thick of the battle, where we belong."

Beside her King Vasilios, her foster father, looked at her and then at her belly. "Should you be here?" he asked worriedly. "You do not want to put the baby in danger."

"My son is a Spartan," Dyna said evenly. "And a Spartan belongs in battle."

King Vasilios nodded and smiled. "I merely worry for your safety, Dyna."

"I know, Father." Dyna looked at him and smiled. "I have a lot to live for now."

Together they watched as Dilios roused the Spartan and Greek armies with another compelling speech. Shouts of "HAAAAOOOH!" rang through the air as the Spartans smashed their spears against their bronze spears. Finally Dilios issued the order, and the soldiers rushed towards the Persians.

Dyna clicked her feet against the sides of her horse and rode into the fray hard and fast. Her sword lopped off the heads of Persian soldiers and soon she was near the back of the Persian army.

There he was.

Sparkling like a fallen star but more devious than Hades himself, King Xerxes stood from his throne as his eyes fell upon her.

He seemed to recognize her father's bearing and features on her face, for his eyes widened.

"Even a God King can bleed," she said softly, and Xerxes backed away, tripping over his throne and landing painfully on the ground. "You killed my Father. Did you believe that I would let you live long?"

"I am a god," Xerxes declared, as if that would stop her in her tracks. "You cannot touch me!"

Dyna unsheathed another sword from her back and twirled it skillfully. "I am the daughter of the God of War. I can touch whom I wish."

With a fierce battle cry, Dyna launched herself at Xerxes. Her first blade drove deep into his neck, while the second found a new fleshy sheath in his stomach. Xerxes squealed in pain and agony, his voice finally falling to a series of gurgles as his blood spurted from the wound on his neck.

Dyna stood and watched him die.

"For my father," she breathed.

Dyna was barely aware of her husband's presence as he walked up behind her, and nor did she realize that the battle had ceased once Dilios had lopped off the God King's head and showed it to the remaining Persian warriors.

Her father had been avenged.

* * *

_**Epilogue:**_

_The years following the battle of Plataea were peaceful and uneventful. The alliance between Sparta and Arcadia remained firm, even more so when Pleistarchus decided to marry Astrid, the daughter of Queen Alyssa's cousin. Dyna gave birth to a son, whom she named Leonidas, in honor of her father. Leonidas II was proclaimed as the next King of Sparta, and spent most of his time with his grandmother, the Queen Regent. Dilios and Dyna had eight more children: Zarek, Berdine, Dilios II, Kalisto and Karan, Cadmus, Bryony, and Cleon. They were all noted for their great beauty and prowess in battle. Zarek married into the Trojan royal family, and is the ancestor of Hector and Paris, the two Trojan princes who fought in the Trojan war. Zarek's younger brother, Cadmus, is the ancestor of Achilles, while their sister, Kalisto, became one of Zeus' many lovers. Dilios and Pleistarchus remained co-rulers of Sparta until Dilios' death thirty years after the battle of Plataea. Dyna died two weeks after he did; her death is attributed to grief and heartbreak. The Queen Regent outlived her daughter by five more years. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this rather short fan fiction. As you can see, I have taken certain liberties with the story, but I do hope you enjoyed reading it. The information in the prologue is entirely fictional, so please do not go searching for the children of Dyna and Dilios and their supposed ancestry to Hector, Paris, and Achilles. :) Please review if you haven't, or simply send me a message to say what you thought of this fan fiction. Until next time. ;)**_  
_


End file.
